


Une danse sous les étoiles

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Autistic Simon Lewis, Disabled Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Simon Lewis, alec simon et helen sont à poufsouffle, aline et izzy à serdaigle, c'est Noël, clary et maia à gryffondor, magnus catarina et raphael à serpentard, polyamour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Alec n'a pas de partenaire pour le bal de Noël... Avant que Magnus n'arrive.Jour 23 et 24 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	1. Under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première partie de cette histoire est basée sur ["Under the stars" de London Grammar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyOQdHhQh7U)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon travail est aussi dispo par [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

        La salle commune des Poufsouffle était étrangement silencieuse pour un samedi après-midi. Les élèves étaient en réalité dans leur chambre, se préparant pour le bal de Noël qui avait lieu le soir-même.  
        Helen était assise en tailleur au centre de la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Alec et Simon et semblait assez désespérée.  
— Alec, je n’arrive pas à croire que tu n’aies pas de partenaire pour ce soir.  
        Le garçon, assis sur un des lits, haussa les épaules. Il ne s’en souciait pas vraiment. Du monde, du bruit, de la lumière… Ce n’était pas vraiment quelque chose qu’il affectionnait. Helen poursuivit :  
— Tous les garçons qui ne sont pas hétéros du château pourraient se battre pour être avec toi !  
— Alors non, coupa Simon qui était à plat ventre sur un autre des lits, je suis très pan et pas du tout attiré par notre cher Alec.  
        Helen gloussa tandis qu’Alec leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, la commissure de ses lèvres s’était relevée légèrement, trahissant le fait qu’il n’était pas contrarié le moins du monde.  
— Helen, tu sais bien que le seul garçon qui m’intéresse un peu ne me regarde même pas.  
        La jeune femme lui envoya un regard désespéré et mit sa main sur son front d’une manière très dramatique.  
— Tu ne lui en as jamais parlé ! Vous êtes les meilleurs potes du monde, ne me fais pas croire que vous ne parlez jamais de vos attirances. Qu’est-ce que tu lui dis quand le sujet vient ?  
        Alec baissa le regard. Il n’appréciait justement pas quand ce thème venait sur la table.  
— …Que personne ne m’intéresse, finit-il par marmonner.  
        Helen leva les yeux au ciel.  
— Vous êtes épuisants, tous les deux.  
        Alec releva la tête. Qu’entendait-elle par « tous les deux » ? Helen avait dû remarquer son mouvement puisqu’elle ajouta :  
— Magnus est aussi frustrant que toi. Je suis convaincue qu’il est intéressé par toi aussi et soit il est dans le déni, soit il pense aussi que ce n’est pas réciproque.  
— Arrête de dire des bêtises…  
        Alec ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir un seul espoir. Il ne supporterait pas d’avoir son cœur brisé.  
— Mais tu as vu comment il te regarde ?!  
        Il secoua sa tête.  
— Je dois avouer que je suis d’accord avec Helen, fit Simon qui était étrangement resté silencieux depuis qu’il avait parlé plus tôt. Magnus n’a d’yeux que pour toi.  
— Ça suffit, dit Alec d’un air triste en s’allongeant. Il a un partenaire, lui, c’est Catarina.  
— C’est sa meilleure amie d’enfance, Alec !  
        Le garçon ne répondit que par un soupir. Il appréciait énormément le fait que ses amis le soutenaient mais en même temps, cela le blessait. Si Magnus était intéressé par lui aussi, il aurait dû détecter des signes ou des indices, mais… Rien. Rien depuis des années et rien ne changerait jamais. Alec ferma ses yeux. Il n’avait pas hâte d’être ce soir et de voir les trois quarts de Poudlard se pâmer d’admiration devant Magnus.  
        Helen se mit alors debout.  
— Ce n’est pas tout mais je dois aller me préparer. Parce que moi, je vais aimer ce bal et en profiter avec ma partenaire.  
— Moi aussi, fit Simon d’un ton rêveur, ce qui n’était pas habituel pour lui.  
— Toi aussi quoi ?  
        Le garçon sembla alors inquiet.  
— Me préparer ! balbutia-t-il.  
        Helen se pencha au-dessus de lui.  
— Tu es en couple avec Maia, mais ce soir elle y va avec Clary et Izzy, pour faire rager les profs, donc tu n’y vas pas avec elle, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Mais depuis tout à l’heure, tu ne parles pas et tu as l’air niais. Tu as un ou une partenaire pour le bal ?  
— Personne, répondit-il aussitôt en fixant un point derrière Helen.  
        Elle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, mais haussa les épaules et laissa le pauvre Simon tranquille.  
— Préparez-vous donc aussi, au moins vous serez tranquille, dit-elle avant de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
        Alec soupira une nouvelle fois.  
  
        Il était quasiment dix-huit heures. Cette fois-ci, la salle commune grouillait de monde. Tous les élèves étaient plus ou moins prêts. Alec, Simon et Helen étaient cependant encore dans leur chambre.  
— Alors mon vieux, prêt à souffrir toute une soirée sans pause de binder ? demanda Simon.  
— Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Alec d’un ton blasé. Et toi ?  
        Simon haussa les épaules.  
— C’est pour la bonne cause, je suppose. D’un côté, je suis content de cette soirée, mais en même temps, d’ici une heure je vais être épuisé parce que j’aurai été trop content et…  
        Simon parla tout seul pendant deux bonnes minutes d’affilée. Alec l’écouta d’une oreille en hochant distraitement la tête. Étant autiste, il n’avait déjà que peu d’énergie et ne se sentait pas capable de faire la conversation maintenant. Et Simon étant autiste aussi, il allait probablement s’épuiser trop vite à force de parler, mais il était têtu et avait déjà expliqué que, pour lui, c’était comme un stim mais avec la voix.  
        Helen, quant à elle, était en train de se fixer dans le miroir, touchant à sa coiffure toutes les dix secondes.  
— Helen, fit Alec, Aline est déjà complètement amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous n’êtes pas encore officiellement ensemble.  
        La jeune fille lui envoya un regard noir.  
— D’accord, je n’ai rien dit, fit-il en roulant des yeux. Mais tu sais qu’Aline est comme ma cousine, que je la connais par cœur et que…  
— Tais-toi, couina Helen, je suis trop stressée. Je dois être parfaite à ses yeux.  
— Je ne vais pas dire que tu l’es déjà mais… fit Simon.  
        Helen se mit à faire les cent pas, puis elle s’assit sur un des lits et tira sur le bas de sa jupe. Elle se releva une fraction de seconde plus tard et retourna toucher ses cheveux devant le miroir.  
— Je crois qu’on ferait mieux de descendre, fit Alec.  
— Partez devant les gars, je vous rejoins.  
        Alec haussa les épaules et commença de descendre les escaliers.  
— Alec, hurla Simon aussitôt avec sa délicatesse légendaire. Reviens, t’as oublié tes attelles !  
        Alec revint alors dans la chambre le plus rapidement qu’il put. Son cerveau était en quelque sorte convaincu qu’il allait retourner dans sa chambre d’ici une heure, mais ça ne serait probablement pas le cas. Et ses articulations ne tiendraient pas toute la soirée sans aide.  
— J’ai mal d’avance, soupira-t-il.  
— L’infirmière n’avait-elle pas trouvé un sort pour te soulager ? fit Helen.  
— Si, mais… Ça dure cinq minutes.  
— Tu mérites mieux, mon vieux, dit Simon.  
        Alec leur sourit à tous les deux. Il ne leur montrait que trop rarement à son goût, mais il appréciait le soutien de ses amis, qui était de qualité. Soudain, Helen s’écria :  
— On doit y aller ! Je viens de regarder ma montre, il est dix-sept heures cinquante-six.  
        Les trois se regardèrent et foncèrent hors de la chambre, en faisant tout de même attention à adapter leur allure à celle d’Alec.  
        À dix-sept heures cinquante-neuf, ils étaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Alec repéra aussitôt Magnus. Il semblait briller au milieu de la foule. Il s’était habillé aux couleurs de sa maison, c’est-à-dire vert sombre avec des liserés argentés. Alec sourit. Il se retourna alors vers Helen et Simon… qui avaient disparus pendant la seconde qu’il avait passée à observer Magnus. Il soupira. Il allait vraiment passer le bal seul… Pas qu’il n’aimait pas la solitude, mais il allait s’ennuyer. Il essaierait probablement d’aller prendre l’air d’ici quelques minutes.  
        Le professeur Garroway arriva alors devant la porte et frappa dans ses mains.  
— Les préfètes et préfets en chef, avancez-vous !  
        Magnus et Catarina s’avancèrent, comme ils étaient les deux préfets en chef de la maison Serpentard. Une fois qu’ils furent tous en place, le directeur frappa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains et les portes s’ouvrirent. Des murmures d’excitation parcoururent la foule. Alec étant sur le côté, il ne voyait pas encore l’intérieur, mais il se doutait qu’il devait être superbe.  
        Un groupe sorcier connu commença alors de jouer et les trois duos entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Suivirent les autres couples, puis ceux qui, comme Alec, n’avaient pas de partenaire.  
        Une fois dans la salle, le garçon prit quelques instants pour l’observer. Elle était décorée dans des tons bleus et gris et était superbe. Il alla ensuite s’asseoir à une table et chercha ses amis un à un du regard.  
        Magnus était au centre de la piste, au bras de Catarina. Il semblait être en train de rire et Alec sourit à cette vision.  
        Helen, quant à elle, dansait doucement avec Aline. Les deux arboraient un sourire immense et Alec était vraiment heureux de les voir ainsi.  
        Izzy, Clary et Maia dansaient toutes les trois de façon très rapprochée. Autant le professeur Garroway, père adoptif de Clary, soutenait totalement leur couple, autant les autres professeurs… Alec savait qu’elles avaient prévu de passer la soirée uniquement toutes les trois non seulement pour s’amuser ensemble mais aussi pour les ennuyer.  
        Simon… Alec ne le voyait pas. Il dut parcourir du regard la salle plusieurs fois avant d’apercevoir une chaussure Star Wars, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à son ami. Il releva les yeux et vit qu’il était au bras de Raphaël. Alec écarquilla les yeux. C’était donc lui, son mystérieux partenaire ! Alec n’aurait jamais deviné qu’ils puissent ne serait-ce que se connaître.  
        Il continua d’observer la foule mais au bout d’une dizaines de minutes, il commença de se sentir nauséeux à cause du bruit et des lumières. Il se releva tant bien que mal et sortit à l’extérieur du château. Il pouvait encore entendre la musique mais de façon beaucoup moins forte et personne d’autre que lui n’était sorti. Il prit une grande inspiration puis alla s’asseoir sur un banc. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui et étira ses bras derrière son dos. Il se sentait apaisé, même s’il était toujours mal physiquement parlant.  
        Il aurait tellement souhaité aller à ce bal avec Magnus. Mais ils étaient amis, rien de plus, et il était logique que les deux préfets en chef de Serpentard y aillent ensemble, bien qu’ils soient seulement amis aussi. Alec soupira doucement en fermant ses yeux. Il se laissa porter par les sons de la nuit.  
        Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là lorsque la musique qui venait de la Grande Salle s’était arrêtée, puis avait redémarré quelques secondes plus tard avec une musique plus calme. Alec reconnut aussitôt la chanson. Il s’agissait de « Wasting my young years » de London Grammar, un groupe moldu qu’il appréciait particulièrement. Il sourit largement et se laissa bercer par la musique.  
        Pendant qu’il était plongé dans ses pensées, des autres élèves étaient sortis dehors et certains, comme lui, s’étaient assis sur des bancs tandis que d’autres se promenaient à la clarté de la Lune.  
        Soudain, une personne sortit en courant du château et semblait chercher du regard quelque chose ou quelqu’un de manière assez paniquée.  
        Magnus. Il s’agissait de Magnus. Magnus qui, lorsqu’il posa son regard sur Alec, s’avança à grandes enjambées vers lui.  
— Alec ! s’exclama-t-il. J’ai entendu la chanson et j’ai immédiatement pensé à toi, mais je ne te voyais pas dans la Grande Salle et personne ne savait où tu étais… J’ai eu peur pour toi.  
        Il s’assit sur le banc.  
— Oh, eh bien… fit Alec. Je n’avais pas de partenaire, et tu connais ma passion pour les foules et le bruit…  
        Magnus hocha la tête.  
— Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir demandé d’être mon partenaire, d’ailleurs.  
        Alec haussa un sourcil surpris.  
— J’avais peur que tu te sentes mal à l’aise sous les regards, ou alors que ça te fasse trop mal de rester debout longtemps.  
        Alec resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes en fixant le vide.  
— C’est gentil, mais… Je préférerais que tu me demandes, Magnus. J’ai cru que je n’étais pas assez bien pour toi ou…  
— Alexander, coupa l’autre garçon en tournant son regard vers lui, tu es parfait. Et…  
        Il tourna son regard vers ses mains qu’il tordait légèrement.  
— Je suis désolé. Je te demanderai la prochaine fois.  
        Alec hocha la tête en souriant. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de la chanson, puis une autre démarra.  
— Under the stars, chantonna doucement Magnus par-dessus la voix de la chanteuse du groupe. They will never find us, or know where we are. Under the bright moon… where I'll wait for you.1  
        Alec tourna sa tête vers lui et lui sourit largement. Magnus savait que cette chanson était une de ses préférées et ils l’avaient écoutée de nombreuses fois ensemble. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait l’impression qu’il y avait quelque chose de plus. Comme si Magnus avait voulu mettre du sens à ce qu’il venait de dire. Il était vrai que, si les sentiments de Magnus étaient réciproques, dire ces paroles auraient pu les représenter tous les deux. Mais Alec était intimement persuadé que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique.  
        À cet instant, Magnus se leva puis tendit sa main vers lui.  
  
1Sous les étoiles, ils ne nous trouveront jamais, ni ne sauront où nous sommes. Sous la Lune brillante… où je t’attendrai.


	2. Une valse sous le ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte aussi dispo par [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

        Magnus cherchait Alec depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il était en train de regretter d’avoir demandé aussi vite à Catarina d’être avec lui pour le bal. Il l’adorait, ils étaient amis depuis des années, et cela lui avait paru logique étant donné qu’ils étaient tous les deux préfets en chef de Serpentard. Et il savait qu’Alec n’aimait pas le bruit ni la foule, et il n’avait pas voulu le forcer à rester debout trop longtemps. Mais maintenant, il regrettait. Il aurait voulu partager ce moment avec lui. Ou au moins le lui demander et puis le laisser décider.  
        Il l’avait retrouvé dehors, sur un banc. Ses cheveux sombres semblaient quasiment bleus à la lueur de la Lune. Magnus s’approcha et il fut alors ébahi par la beauté de l’autre garçon. Il ne l’avait vu que de dos ce soir, et le trouvait déjà beau en temps normal, mais le contexte lui apportait quelque chose en plus.   
        Ils parlèrent pendant quelques instants. Magnus chanta même quelques paroles d’une chanson qu’Alec chérissait, et qui, par hasard, correspondait à la situation dans laquelle ils étaient en ce moment.   
        À cet instant, il se leva et tendit sa main vers Alec.   
— Voudrais-tu m’accorder cette danse ?   
        Alec écarquilla les yeux, étonné.   
— Veux-tu m’accorder cette danse sous les étoiles ? Cette valse sous la Lune ? Une **valse sous le ciel** ?   
        Alec laissa échapper un rire.   
— Tu en fais un peu trop, mais bien sûr que je veux t’accorder cette danse.   
        Il se leva à son tour, posa une main sur la taille de Magnus et saisit son autre main. Magnus sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et sourit maladroitement à l’intention d’Alec. Ils s’écartèrent légèrement du banc et commencèrent de tourner doucement au rythme de la musique qu’ils entendaient au loin.   
        Magnus ne détachait pas ses yeux du visage d’Alec et était en train de sourire d’un air tendre. Il avait l’impression d’être en train de rêver, ou d’être plongé dans un film. Les décorations du château rendaient le tout encore plus magique. Même dans ses rêves les plus doux, il ne s’était jamais passé de moment aussi merveilleux.   
        Ils étaient complètement plongés dans leur bulle. Au début, Magnus avait essayé d’appliquer ses cours de danse et de mener une réelle valse, mais Alec lui avait fait comprendre qu’il préférait tourner simplement sans trop réfléchir.   
        La chanson se termina beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Magnus. Les deux garçons plongèrent chacun leur regard dans celui de l’autre et quelques secondes, qui semblaient être une éternité, passèrent ainsi. Une autre chanson démarra alors, « Yellow » de Coldplay mais interprétée toujours par London Grammar. Magnus et Alec se rapprochèrent pour s’étreindre d’un même mouvement. Ils posèrent chacun leur menton sur l’épaule de l’autre et commencèrent de se balancer doucement.   
        Magnus ferma ses yeux. Il tentait de graver ce moment dans son esprit avec le plus de détails possibles. Il sentait son cœur battre avec une grande intensité, et il lui semblait que le cœur de l’autre garçon faisait pareil… Mais peut-être était-ce son imagination.   
— You know I love you so1… murmura Magnus dans l’épaule d’Alec en même temps que la chanteuse.   
        Il pensait que l’autre garçon ne l’avait pas entendu mais il le sentit soudain se tendre. Mais peut-être y avait-il une autre raison ?   
        Magnus se détacha un peu d’Alec et fronça légèrement les sourcils d’inquiétude.   
— Tout va bien, Alexander ?   
— Tu… Je… balbutia-t-il.   
        Il inspira et expira lentement et reprit :   
— Tu m’aimes ?   
— Évidemment, tu es une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux.   
        Magnus commençait de penser qu’Alec l’avait entendu. Alec respira profondément une nouvelle fois.   
— Non, je veux dire…  
        Magnus se figea à son tour.   
— Tu m’as entendu ? fit-il rapidement.   
— Si tu as dit « You know I love you so » et que ce n’était pas mon imagination, alors oui, je t’ai entendu, répondit Alec en parlant doucement.   
        Alec regardait ses pieds. Magnus se mit à trembler légèrement.   
— Eh bien…  
        Il ne savait pas comment formuler ses pensées.   
— Tu vois Alec, tenta-t-il néanmoins de continuer, tu es un ami génial, mais… Mais il y a plus que ça.   
        Alec releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Magnus ajouta alors précipitamment :   
— Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû te le dire, j’ai dû te mettre mal à l’aise, je…  
— Magnus, coupa Alec. Magnus, pour moi aussi, il y a plus que ça.   
        Ce fut au tour de Magnus d’écarquiller les yeux.   
— Magnus, je t’aime.   
        Alec avait les yeux qui brillaient d’émotion. Magnus avait l’impression de rêver encore plus.   
— Je t’aime aussi, Alec.   
        Alec approcha son visage de celui de Magnus.   
— Est-ce que je peux… ? chuchota-t-il.   
        Magnus hocha la tête et Alec se pencha alors pour l’embrasser doucement. Magnus avait l’impression de sentir son cœur fondre. C’était encore mieux que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer.   
        Le moment semblait parti pour durer des heures quand résonna soudainement un :   
— Ils sont là !   
        Les deux garçons se détachèrent l’un de l’autre subitement.   
— Izzy ! s’exclama Alec. Tu…  
— Je le savais ! coupa-t-elle. Je le savais que vous vous mettriez ensemble.   
        Elle se retourna vers Clary qui l’accompagnait.   
— Tu me dois dix euros, et Maia cinq euros et une Bièraubeurre.   
        Clary leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.   
— Elle a parié toute seule, fit-elle à l’intention des deux garçons comme si l’autre fille n’était pas là, moi je n’ai jamais rien dit.   
        Izzy laissa échapper un rire et lui tira la langue.   
— Où sont les autres ? demanda Magnus.   
— Alors, s’exclama Izzy en tapant dans ses mains. Maia et Simon vous cherchent aussi mais ailleurs, mais je pense que là ils sont en train de profiter d’être tous les deux.   
— Raphael et Catarina se sont mis à danser le rock ensemble, poursuivit Clary, c’était trop drôle et inattendu de la part de Raphael.   
— Jordan et Heidi sont ensembles, c’est atroce ! s’écria Izzy.   
        Alec et Magnus échangèrent un regard à l’annonce de cette nouvelle puis rirent.   
— Et Helen et Aline se sont enfin avoué qu’elles s’aimaient, il était temps ! dit Clary.   
— Comme vous deux d’ailleurs, renchérit Izzy.   
        Alec gratta l’arrière de sa tête en rougissant tandis que Magnus se dandina d’un air gêné. Izzy, pas perturbée le moins du monde, reprit :   
— Venez on rentre à l’intérieur, ça caille, ici ! Et Alec, il ne faut pas que tu manques de voir ton groupe moldu !   
— Ce n’est pas mon… commença Alec.   
        Magnus lui saisit la main et haussa les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n’était qu’Izzy qui était… Izzy. La jeune fille saisit aussi la main de sa petite amie et la petite troupe retourna vers le château gaiement.   
  
1Tu sais que je t’aime tant…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> London Grammar n'a (malheureusement) jamais fait de cover de "Yellow" (ou en tout cas pas à ma connaissance) :(


End file.
